


I'm partial to your lips and your eyes; they both compliment your thighs

by dystopia



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alcohol, Cheating, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopia/pseuds/dystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon and friends crash Ryan's barbeque</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm partial to your lips and your eyes; they both compliment your thighs

It was a Friday night in May; Brendon and his crew of roommates were just hanging around the house. They had been surfing all day and everyone was pretty tired, so they hadn't made any plans for the night, yet. Shane and Spencer were making dinner. Regan was in the shower. Brendon was on his computer in his room, and Sarah was lying on this bed reading a magazine. Brendon's skin felt tight from too much salt water and too much sun, and his cheeks felt warm. He pulled his legs up to sit Indian style in the chair while he checked his email. He checked Twitter just to see what Zack was up to; he always had entertaining links and pictures to share. His eyes lit up at the first update he saw.

"Hey Spence, have you talked to Ryan at all today?" Brendon called out, turning around in his desk chair to yell in the direction of the hallway. 

Spencer appeared in the doorway a few moments later looking puzzled.

"No, have you?" Spencer asked, shrugging. He was pretty certain that the answer was going to be "No." Brendon and Ryan had been weird lately. Spencer couldn't really figure out what was going on there, but he tried not to push it too much. As long as they were back to their normal selves by the time they had to record, he was going to let it go. 

"No, but check it out," Brendon answered, swiveling around to point at his computer screen. Spencer leaned over Brendon's shoulder to read the screen of his laptop.

 

"You think we should go?" Brendon asked, laughing. "I mean, we do know where he lives."

"Don't you think that if he wanted us to go, he would have called?" Spencer asked, leaning back away from the screen.

"No, it's Ryan," Brendon replied, and yeah, that did seem like a fair answer to Spencer.

Spencer sat down on Brendon's bed next to where Sarah was and poked her bare leg.

"What do you think? Party?" he asked her.

Sarah looked up from her magazine and grabbed Spencer's wrist to stop him from poking her anymore.

"I don't know. Bren, you wanna go?" she asked, moving to sit up on the bed.

"Do you know how funny that would be if we all showed up there?" Brendon asked, mostly to himself. "I want to go just to see the looks on his friends' faces when we get there."

"Have you met his friends, Brendon?" Spencer asked. "I don't even know if we really want to hang out with them all night."

Brendon just shrugged. "Doesn't matter. If we all go, we can just hang out with ourselves. Haven't you ever crashed a party before?"

At this point Regan walked past the open doorway, a yellow, over-sized towel wrapped around her. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Party at Ryan's. Are you in?" Brendon asked her, wiggling his eyes at her suggestively. 

Regan wrapped the towel more firmly around herself and glared pointedly at Brendon before smiling and replying, "Yeah, why not? I'll tell Shane."

 

*

 

By the time they had all gotten ready, it was just after midnight and they all piled into Spencer's car. Shane's car was tiny, and Brendon's car had too much shit in the backseat for them all to fit. Not that they didn't trust the girls to drive, but the girls liked to drink and no one really wanted to get stranded at Ryan's house. Spencer was driving, with Shane in the front seat. They had argued that their legs were longest, so Brendon was in the backseat with the girls, not that he was complaining about that. He ended up in the middle, legs spread with one knee behind each of the front seats, Sarah on his right and Regan on his left. 

They made a quick stop at the liquor store to pick up beer and cigarettes. Shane had surveyed everyone to find out what they all wanted before getting out of the car to run inside, Brendon throwing some twenties into his lap before he made it out of the car. 

While they waited for Shane to get back, Spencer searched around for a good song on the radio, and Brendon bounced his legs up and down impatiently.

"Do you guys feel like we're going to a high school party?" Brendon asked excitedly.

Regan just laughed, and Brendon followed up with, "You know, waiting to see if we can get beer, not sure if we're even invited or not, all piled into one car."

"Did you go to a lot of high school parties, Bren?" Spencer asked from the front seat, glancing back at Brendon knowingly in the rearview mirror. 

Brendon put his head down and muttered an "Um" to himself. "Well, no, but it just seems like this is what it would have been like."

"If we were going to a high school party, you and I would be making out right now," Sarah said from beside him, running her hand up and down his thigh.

Brendon grinned and turned his head toward her. "Yeah?"

"Mhmm," was all Sarah could get out before Brendon leaned over to kiss her. 

He put one arm behind her back to pull her closer and put his other hand on her breast. She slid her hand on his leg up until she was cupping him through his jeans. They both sighed and moaned into each other's mouths. They were being dramatic and obnoxious on purpose, making loud kissing noises as well. Spencer and Regan were laughing at them, up until the point where Brendon's moan seemed a bit less than fake. When Sarah realized that Brendon was legitimately hard under her hand, she pulled her hand back and started laughing. 

"Come on, Brendon, it was just a joke," she said, her blue eyes smiling at him before she leaned in to kiss him one last time. 

Brendon ran his fingers through the back of her shiny, dark hair and held her face to his. "That's not very nice," he whispered. "Please?" he asked, taking her hand in his and placing it back over his dick, arching his hips up a little into her hand while using his best seductive eyes on her. 

She smirked at him like she actually might do it, like she might just unzip his jeans and jerk him off right there in the backseat, but before that could happen, Shane got back to the car.

"Spence, man, open the trunk!" he yelled, poking his head in through the open passenger side window, juggling two cases of beer. 

Spencer hit the button to release the trunk and looked back up at Brendon in the mirror. "Hey, fun's over back there," he said, reaching his right hand back to squeeze Brendon's knee. "No one's clothes are coming off. This is a high school party, after all," Spencer joked.

"No clothes off?" Sarah responded, laughing, but not taking her hand off Brendon's dick. "What kind of high school did you go to?" she directed at Spencer, her eyes meeting his in the mirror. Spencer made a point to tilt the mirror down so it was aimed at Brendon's lap. 

"Spencer went to Catholic school," Brendon answered for him mockingly, leaning forward to kiss Sarah's neck. He suddenly felt a sharp jab in his side. 

"Hey, I went to Catholic school," Regan said from Brendon's other side. "Now, stop it over there," she continued, tickling under Brendon's ribs until he had to pull his face away from Sarah's neck in laughter. He turned to face her fully and smiled slyly at her.

"You want some too?" he asked, running his left hand over her bare thigh to the point where her soft, black cotton dress ended.

Regan glanced down to see Brendon's cock straining up against the fly of his jeans. "Oh my God, Brendon, get rid of that!" she exclaimed, pulling his hand off of her leg and dropping it back into his own lap. 

"I was trying to," he answered, turning back to bury his face in Sarah's neck. 

They all heard the trunk slam, and Shane walked around to get back into the car. He was carrying a small bottle of whiskey, which he set up on the dashboard, and went to fasten his seat belt.

"Shane, can I come sit up there with you?" Regan asked desperately once he was back in his seat.

Shane looked confused and Spencer just laughed, and nodded his head toward Brendon and Sarah. Shane let the seatbelt retract back, and got up on his knees to peer over the headrest. What he saw was Brendon's head tucked in the curve of Sarah's neck, his hand disappearing under her denim skirt and her hand teasing over the bulge in his jeans. Shane shook his head and glanced over at Regan, who was leaning against her arm pressed to the window, looking out, unamused. He laughed lightly and turned around to plop back down in his seat.

"I'm so serious about this, Brendon, I don't want to hear anything else from the back seat on the way over there," Spencer said as he put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

"We promise to be quiet," Sarah said, a little breathlessly as Brendon continued tonguing her neck and the part of her chest exposed by her white v-neck shirt. 

"Sarah," Spencer said, with warning in his voice, tipping the mirror to meet her eyes.

She just glared back at him in the rearview and mirrored his tone, "Spencer," and then winked at him. 

 

*

 

After braving the dark, winding roads that led to Ryan's house, steep drop-offs on either side, they pulled into the gravel driveway and followed it around to the side of the house. There weren't many cars, but Spencer figured that most of Ryan's friends had probably come together, and the ones that hadn't had probably been there all week. 

"Okay, we're here," Spencer announced to the car.

"Thank God," Regan huffed and unbuckled her seatbelt as quickly as possible, eager to get out of the car. "Thanks for that, guys, that was lots of fun," she said sarcastically in Brendon and Sarah's direction before reaching for the door handle.

"Not so fast," Shane said, turning around, whiskey bottle between his fingers. "Everyone takes one shot before we go in."

He unscrewed the cap and took a shot first, squeezing his eyes shut as he swallowed. He handed the bottle over to Spencer, who took his shot like a pro, only making a slightly displeased face before smiling and handing the bottle back to Shane, who handed it to Brendon in the backseat.

"Ladies first," Brendon said, holding the bottle out for Regan. She looked disgusted, but put the bottle up to her lips anyway, taking a small sip and cringing, trying not to spit it back out. 

Brendon then look the whiskey back and made like he was going to pour Sarah's shot in her mouth for her, but she stopped him and grabbed it out of his hands, just before it could spill down her shirt.

"I can do myself," she assured him, smiling, and tipped the bottle back, holding the back of her hand against her mouth after she swallowed, wordlessly handing the bottle back to Brendon, her eyes starting to water. 

Brendon saluted no one in particular with the bottle before taking his own shot. "Shit," he breathed out afterwards, feeling like his throat was on fire. He had no idea how Jon and Ryan drank that stuff all the time. He handed the bottle back up to Shane, who twisted the cap back on and leaned up to fit it into his back pocket. 

They all got out of the car and made their way down the driveway toward the backyard, not bothering to check if anyone was inside the house. Most likely, no one was. Brendon held Sarah's hand and had his other arm swung around Spencer's waist. Regan and Shane followed them, carrying the cases of Coors Light cans. Spencer had offered to carry one for Regan, but she assured him that she had it under control. Spencer liked her; she was a determined little thing. 

Generally when the group of them went out together, they got a lot of looks for the way they were dressed -- hair that was too long, jeans that were too tight, too much eye makeup, skirts that were too short. However, walking up to Ryan's, the five of them felt like the preppy kids at the freak show. As they turned the corner of the house, they heard the music first, bongo drums, maybe a sitar, and then they heard laughter. 

The laughter put at least Brendon at ease. He was good at getting along with new people, as long as they weren't trying to be too serious. Brendon couldn't stand people that took the world too seriously. Parties, much like life, were for having fun, not for debating dead philosophers. As they approached, they could make out some faces in the firelight. Ryan spotted them from where he was sitting on his outdoor couch with a couple of girls, neither of whom happened to be wearing shirts. What kind of barbeque was this? Brendon wondered to himself.

"Brendon?" Ryan asked, uncrossing his legs and getting up off the couch to come over to their group. 

"Ross," Brendon addressed him, letting go of Sarah and Spencer to give him a one-armed hug. "Sweet party."

"Yeah, I...uh...I didn't know you guys were coming," Ryan started, looking at them all a little strangely. 

"Brendon saw your message, so we thought we'd stop by. I hope that's cool," Shane said, standing there awkwardly, still holding the beer in front of him. 

Regan had set the one she was carrying down on the ground and was talking to Sarah quietly about the other girls at the party. They were joking about how they were totally overdressed for this party and about how they couldn't believe that they had left all of their feathers at home. 

"Yeah...totally cool...I'm...glad you guys came," Ryan said standing there between them all, not knowing where to look, or really even what to say. "Do you want to put those inside?" he asked, motioning toward the beer that Shane was holding. 

"That'd be great," Spencer chimed in, and Brendon picked up the case from the ground, following Shane and girls inside through the screen door.

"Stop being so weird, Ry. If you want us to leave, we will," Spencer went on, grabbing Ryan around the shoulders and turning him so they were facing each other. 

"No, it's fine, really. I just know that you and Brendon don't really like..." Ryan began, motioning his hand in the direction of the group of people sitting and standing around the fire. 

"Hey, we didn't come here to fight, Ryan, we just came to have a good time," Spencer cut him off. "This was Brendon's idea in the first place."

"Okay," Ryan said and let out a breath, following Spencer inside.

In the kitchen, Shane was grabbing beers from one of the cases and passing them out. He held one out for Spencer as he came into the kitchen. Spencer accepted it with a "Thanks" and a smile before popping the top open, some of the foam spraying over onto Ryan's shirt sleeve.

"I can't believe this is what you guys are drinking," Ryan said, eyeing the silver cans they were all holding. "We have Smithwick's and some merlot I think."

"Yeah, that's what we figured," Brendon said laughing and gladly swallowing his beer. 

Spencer reached out to knock his beer can with Brendon's, his other arm around Ryan's waist, not letting him escape. They both chugged the rest of their beers in one go and Shane had two more ready for them. 

"You're my favorite," Brendon told him as he took the beer can from Shane's hand.

He heard a chorus of offended "Hey!" from a few different people. He figured this was a bad crowd to pick favorites in, and instead of trying to take back what he had just said, he opted instead to just smile and open his beer. "So, Ross, what is it that you kids do for fun around here?"

 

*

 

After enough beers that Brendon was able to forget who he was partying with and why they weren't all his friends in the first place, he settled in and let himself have fun. He played guitar with a couple of Ryan's friends, while Shane and Spencer smoked up with Ryan. The girls let Ryan's girl friends paint their faces and they looked equally ridiculous and adorable. When Brendon saw Sarah with three stripes painted under each eye, he had to laugh. He thought it was crazy that girls all thought that they were so much different from one another, but really girls were girls, no matter what they thought. They were basically just silly, but also pretty and good for kissing sometimes. 

Sarah settled onto the ground behind Brendon and let her hands loop loosely around his waist while he played guitar. She kissed the back of his neck every once in a while. Regan and Spencer came out to join them a bit later. Regan smiled down at Brendon, red hearts painted on her cheeks. 

"Hey guys, we're going to get going soon," she said, ruffling Brendon's hair as she stood next to where he was sitting. 

Shane and Ryan came out of the house next, laughing with each other. "B, you ready to go?" Shane asked as he walked over to the rest of them, Ryan going to sit on the couch. "We need to leave while one of us can still drive," he went on, pointing his thumb at Spencer.

Brendon looked around at his friends. Regan was leaning against Spencer's side, his arm around her shoulder, keeping her up. Sarah hadn't said much in a while and Brendon wondered if she had fallen asleep behind him, with her head on his shoulder. He didn't really want to leave yet, but he didn't want to make everyone stay. They all seemed pretty tired. 

"Okay, I'll walk out with you guys," Brendon answered, moving to get up and placing the acoustic gently down on the ground beside him. He held both of his hands out for Sarah to grab onto and he pulled her up off the ground. She looked up at him, half sleepily, half gratefully. 

Spencer had to hold up both Shane and Regan as they walked back to the car. Brendon had Sarah on his back, holding her under her knees. He put her down when they got to the car and kissed her forehead before helping her into the backseat. "I think I'm going to stay," he said. "Is that cool?"

She just smiled at him, and blinked heavily a few times. "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow, baby."

"Hey, if you want me to come back and get you, let me know," Brendon heard Spencer say before he got into the car.

"Nah, I'll be okay," Brendon answered. "I'll just steal Ross' car if I have to."

Spencer laughed. "Yeah, good luck with that," he said, closing the car door behind him.

Brendon made his way to the other side of the car, where Shane and Regan were kissing, and slipped his hand inside Shane's pocket, stealing the bottle of whiskey from him. Regan saw him over Shane's shoulder and looked like she wanted to say something, but Brendon held his finger up to his lips and she just giggled instead. Brendon smacked Shane's ass once for good measure before walking away. 

"Get in the fucking car!" he heard Spencer shouting at Shane and Regan as he walked back to the backyard and laughed to himself as he took a drink of the whiskey. It didn't burn so much this time, so he took another one. 

 

*

 

"Oh hey, you stayed," Ryan said, smiling up at Brendon from the couch.

"Yep, I hear it gets crazy here after hours," Brendon replied, taking a seat next to Ryan, handing the bottle out to him. 

Ryan took a shot and laughed, extending a plastic bag of mushrooms in Brendon's direction. "We were just going to...um...you want some?"

"Oh, no thanks, I don't really want to be up that much longer and trying to sleep on that shit is terrible," Brendon answered, shaking his head.

Ryan passed the bag on to one of his friends without taking any.

"Aren't you going to...?" Brendon asked, confused.

"Another time," was all that Ryan said, and he leaned back against the cushions behind him, his arm splaying across the back of the couch. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and let his fingers brush against Brendon's shoulder. "I'm glad you stayed."

 

*

 

They sat there on the couch for what seemed like an hour or two, Ryan's long legs stretched out over Brendon's knees, sharing whiskey shots and cigarettes. Brendon even convinced Ryan to have a beer and Ryan convinced Brendon to smoke a bowl with him. Brendon hated smoking Ryan's weed; he never got good shit. One day he was going to have a talk with him about not buying pot from college kids. 

Brendon yawned as he poured the remainder of his beer out onto the ground. "I'm tired, do you care if I sleep on the couch?"

"You can sleep in my bed if you want," Ryan said as he lifted his legs out of Brendon's lap.

"Alright, thanks," Brendon said as he stood up. 

They both looked at each other a little uncomfortably for a second before Ryan added, "I'll be in...in a few minutes." His voice raised slightly at the end, like he wasn't sure if that was meant to be a question or not.

Brendon just smiled drunkenly and made his way into the house. He heard a few calls of "Goodnight, Brendon" over his shoulder and he raised his hand above his head in a half-assed wave. 

When he got to Ryan's room he was tempted to just dive face first onto the bed, but he opted against sleeping in his jeans and struggled to kick off his shoes and get out of his clothes. He was pulling his jeans down over his ass when Ryan walked in. 

"Hey."

"Hey," Brendon replied, pulling the ankles of his jeans over his bare feet. "You don't care if I sleep here? I mean, what about Kate?"

"It's fine, they're going to be up for awhile anyway," Ryan answered as he began to get undressed himself. 

Brendon didn't say anything, just climbed into the bed and closed his eyes, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. "I'm so fucking tired right now."

Ryan laughed at him as he got in the bed and pulled the blanket up over the both of them. He tried to lie still, but his head was pounding. He tried rolling over onto his stomach and laying his head down in his palms with the heel of his hands pressing against his eyes. That worked sometimes. If nothing else, it stopped the room from spinning.

"You okay?" he heard Brendon ask beside him.

Ryan just groaned at first before explaining, "My head is fucking killing me."

Brendon reached out to stroke up and down Ryan's back a few times. "Do you want me to fix it?" he asked.

"Do you have painkillers?" Ryan asked, voice muffled in the pillow.

"No, just roll back over."

Ryan did what Brendon said and rolled onto his back again, some curls falling into his eyes. Brendon moved to straddle Ryan's hips.

"Bren, what...?"

"Shh, don't talk," Brendon soothed and reached down to press his thumbs into Ryan's forehead, just gently at first, tracing circles down over his temples and across the arch of his eyebrows.

The pressure felt good and Ryan started to relax. He let his hands wander to rest on Brendon's knees that were bent on either side of his hips. Brendon continued working his thumbs in circles, tracing around Ryan's eyes and down to his cheeks. Ryan could feel himself starting to get hot. He had been drinking, probably more than he should have, and Brendon was on top of him and what Brendon was doing felt really fucking good. Every part of Ryan's body started to tingle with pleasure, not just the parts that Brendon was touching. Ryan moved his hands from Brendon's knees and dragged them slowly up Brendon's thighs. 

Brendon looked down at him, but didn't stop what he was doing with his fingers. He could see Ryan's bare chest moving up and down and could tell that his breaths were getting quicker. Ryan licked his lips and let his tongue stay a bit longer on his bottom lip than was necessary. Brendon was hard himself, but to be fair, Ryan's friends had been walking around topless for most of the night. He reached one hand down to adjust himself in his boxer briefs, so that it wasn't quite so obvious. 

Ryan opened his eyes when he felt Brendon take one of his hands away. "It's okay," he said, taking a hold of Brendon's hand and pulling it out of his underwear. They both looked at each other for a long time, trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Were they really going to do this, here, with Ryan's friends just outside? Brendon wasn't completely convinced that this was a good idea, but Ryan wasn't looking at him like he wanted him to stop touching him, so Brendon leaned down closer, holding himself up with one arm, placing his hand on the side of Ryan's head. With his other hand, he lightly brushed Ryan's bangs off of his face. 

Ryan brought one hand up and traced his fingers over the curve of Brendon's tricep. Their eyes didn't leave one another until Ryan closed his and whispered, "Bren," rocking his hips up just a little into Brendon's ass. Brendon put both of his hands on either side of Ryan's head, and leaned down so he was resting on his elbows. He looked down at Ryan's face. Their lips were so close. Brendon's heart raced. They hadn't been this close together for a long time. This was the kind of close that they had been trying so hard not to be. 

Brendon breathed out against Ryan's lips, but didn't move his head. Ryan lay beneath him, wetting his lips, but not moving either. They lay there just like that, breathing with one another, and the only movement was their hips slowly rocking together. Brendon could feel that Ryan was hard against his ass and he knew that his own cock was pressing into Ryan's stomach. Ryan let out a shuddering breath and he could feel the heat from Brendon's lips so close to his own. 

"Just kiss me," Ryan whispered finally.

Brendon ducked his head down to close the centimeters between their lips, inhaling a sharp breath through his nose at the feeling of Ryan's slick lips against his own. Ryan had the softest lips of anyone Brendon had ever kissed, and the number of people Brendon had kissed was impressive. Their lips moved together wetly and they both gasped for breath between kisses. Ryan's hands wandered over Brendon's back, holding him tightly and digging his fingertips into Brendon's skin. Brendon pushed his hips down tighter against Ryan and felt Ryan's cock press painfully against his ass. Ryan groaned into the kiss. 

Brendon lifted his hips and moved down a few inches, reaching between his legs to grab at Ryan's cock and pull it forward so that it was comfortably resting against Ryan's stomach. He then let his hips fall back down so that their erections pressed into one another. 

"Mmm...fuck," Ryan moaned. "You want to take these off?" he asked, moving his hands down Brendon's back to pull at the elastic of his friend's underwear. 

Brendon nodded and they broke away from each other long enough to pull their own underwear off and leave them lying on the bed. Brendon moved back on top of Ryan, at first just looking at him. Brendon couldn't help but stare. His gaze drifted over Ryan's cock, his hipbones, the smooth skin stretched across his tight stomach. 

"Stop it," Ryan said, laughing just a bit, and used one hand around Brendon's neck to pull him back down into a kiss. Their tongues met, warm, wet, insistent against each other's and their bodies moved together, Ryan hooking one ankle around Brendon's calf. Brendon sometimes forgot how much he loved kissing Ryan. It just wasn't something he thought he would ever get to do again. 

Brendon moved his lips away from Ryan's to kiss along his jaw and then over to take Ryan's earlobe between his lips. He sucked on it and played with it inside his mouth, rolling his tongue back and forth. Brendon's breath in Ryan's ear was causing him to shiver, and when Brendon whispered, "You taste so fucking good," Ryan shuddered. 

Brendon reached his hand down between them to wrap around Ryan's cock as he sucked and bit lightly at the skin on Ryan's neck, just above his collarbone. Ryan moaned and thrust up into Brendon's fist, one hand in Brendon's hair, holding him against his neck. 

"Can I fuck you?" Brendon mouthed against Ryan's throat. He felt Ryan nod, his chin bumping against the top of Brendon's head. 

Brendon pulled back from Ryan's neck and took two of his fingers in his mouth, reaching below his friend's balls to tease over Ryan's entrance. He used one hand to jerk himself off slowly as he sunk one finger inside Ryan. Ryan groaned and reached down to wrap his own hand around his dick. Brendon stuck to one finger for awhile because he wasn't really sure how often Ryan did this, and he definitely didn't want to ask. He tried for two when Ryan started writhing impatiently in front of him. It wasn't slick enough and Brendon had a hard time making them both fit smoothly. 

"I have..." Ryan started, stretching his left arm out to reach into the bottom drawer in the table next to the bed. He came back with lube in his hand, for which Brendon was silently grateful. 

He took the tube from Ryan and squirted some on his fingers, and it was so much better when he slid them back in. Ryan thought so too. He tipped his head back into the pillow and his back arched off the bed as he resumed jerking himself off. Brendon's fingers felt so good sliding in him, pressing up into him, teasing him. 

"Ugh...Bren...keep doing that," Ryan panted as he jerked himself quicker. 

Brendon pressed his fingers in and deliberately held the tip of his middle finger against Ryan's prostate. "This?" he asked.

"Oh fuck," was all that Ryan could say and Brendon increased the pressure of his fingertip. He watched the hand that Ryan had wrapped around his dick, watched the veins just under the ink-stained skin of his wrist as it flexed. Brendon began to match the pace that Ryan had set for himself and quickly moved his fingers in and out. The way that Ryan felt so warm and slick around his fingers was turning him on more than he remembered that it could. He wanted it to be his cock and couldn't help but fuck Ryan the way that he knew he liked it, his fingers pressing hard inside him.

"Bren," Ryan whined, trying to shy away from Brendon's fingers, but it was too late, and the way Brendon was touching him was so perfect that Ryan couldn't help but let out a breathy moan and lose it, come hitting his chest and dripping down over his fingers.

Brendon gasped and stopped moving his fingers inside Ryan. He looked down unbelievingly at the white droplets clinging to Ryan's skin. 

Ryan took his hand off his dick, wiping it on the underwear that was lying beside him, before using his arm to cover his eyes. "I'm sorry," he exhaled, trying to catch his breath. 

Brendon pulled Ryan's arm away from his eyes and Ryan immediately closed them. Brendon leaned down and kissed him. "You better be able to get hard again, because I still plan on fucking you," Brendon said against Ryan's lips. 

"Mmph...I can. I just..." Ryan panted out. "I need...talk to me?"

Brendon was just drunk enough that he didn't quite get it at first. He looked down at Ryan, at the way that he was still breathing heavily. He caught that look in his eyes and he remembered. He leaned down a few inches so his breath was against Ryan's ear.

"God, Ryan, you're so fucking hot," he began. Ryan had always gotten off on Brendon's voice, on the things that Brendon would say to him sometimes when they were fucking. Brendon knew that; it had just been a while since they had done this. "I love the way you feel around me. You get me so fucking hard, Ry. I want to fuck you so bad right now. I want to come inside you..."

Brendon continued breathing out everything that he wanted to do to Ryan right against his friend's ear, stopping only to flick his tongue out against Ryan's earlobe or his neck. He held himself up with left arm and slowly jerked himself off with his other hand. It took a few minutes before he felt Ryan start to get hard against his stomach. It turned him on even more to know that he could have that effect on Ryan. He wasn't even touching him, and Ryan wasn't touching himself either. 

Ryan felt himself starting to get aroused again. Brendon's breath against his neck and the way that he could feel Brendon's hand bumping against his thigh as he jerked himself off were enough to keep him interested. If he was honest, he was a lot more than interested at this point. He wanted Brendon inside him. He wanted to feel Brendon's fingers pressing into his hips while Brendon fucked him. Ryan reached down to brush his fingers against Brendon's and they both stroked Brendon's cock together. 

"Bren-on," Ryan slurred, as he moved his other hand to Brendon's ass and held him closer. 

"You okay?" Brendon asked and Ryan nodded. "Do you have condoms?" 

This time Ryan didn't nod. He just lay there breathing hard for a few moments before he answered, "No, do you?"

Brendon shook his head. "We haven't been using them, Sarah and I," Brendon explained.

"That's pretty stupid," Ryan answered.

"Well, we both got tested and she's on the pill, so we said fuck it," Brendon responded, clearly annoyed that he had to be having this conversation. "Seriously, Ryan, you have none anywhere in the house?"

"I...I don't think so," Ryan answered, like he was thinking. Thinking about what Brendon was not sure, until he continued with, "Just go ahead. I don't care."

Brendon looked Ryan in the eye and Ryan looked right back at him. "Come on, Brendon, it's fine. Do it."

Brendon picked up the lube from where he had dropped it next to his knee, dripping some over his fingers and working them over his dick until it was coated and shiny. He wiped his hand on the sheets before taking Ryan's legs in his hands, gripping under each of his knees and sliding Ryan down on the bed so he could line himself up. With one hand on his cock, Brendon slowly eased himself in. Brendon couldn't describe what it felt like once he was all the way inside. His cock throbbed with how hot Ryan felt surrounding it. They hadn't done it like this since the first time, and Brendon couldn't even remember how long ago that was. He remembered Ryan squirming around beneath him and how he’d been afraid that Ryan might actually cry. 

It was so different now. Ryan was lying beneath him, looking at him like he had never wanted anything this much. He was biting his bottom lip and breathing heavily through his nose. He had one hand on Brendon's hip and he urged him on. Ryan didn't think that he would ever get used to how Brendon felt inside him. Ryan had never done this with anyone other than Brendon and he couldn't imagine why he ever would. His eyes locked with Brendon's dark brown ones, and the way Brendon was looking at him made him shudder. He could tell that Brendon was holding back, and maybe he was still a little shocked that Ryan was letting him do this. Ryan grinned up at him, one hand at his hip and the other reaching down to take a hold of his dick. 

"Fuck me," Ryan whispered, and he wasn't begging; he was demanding.

Brendon leaned forward so that he could brace himself with arms on either side of Ryan's head, folding Ryan's legs back onto himself in the process. He didn't wait for Ryan to ask again and pulled out just a bit before thrusting back in. He wanted to fuck Ryan so hard, because he knew that Ryan liked it that way, but he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from coming too soon. He set a pace that was fast as he could manage and tried to focus on making the angle right instead of on how fucking good Ryan felt. 

"Oh God, Bren, like that," Ryan said, his voice strained and his eyes squeezed shut. He loved not being able to think of anything other than the heat that was spreading throughout his body. He let go of his dick and held Brendon's ass with both hands. He didn't even care about coming, he just wanted to feel this. He loved the way that the muscles in Brendon's ass clenched and relaxed as the thrust in and out. Ryan squeezed Brendon's ass and thought about moving a finger down between his cheeks. He wanted Brendon to feel as good as he did. 

Before he got the chance, Brendon pulled back and kneeled up, letting Ryan's legs fall around his thighs. He took the backs of Ryan's legs in this hands, curving his fingers around to grip the front of Ryan's thighs, lifting him off the bed just a little and driving into him as hard as he could. He could reach Ryan's cock better this way, and he moved one hand down to quickly jerk Ryan off. He kept his other hand on Ryan's leg and turned his head to the side so he could kiss and bite at the inside of Ryan's thigh as he fucked him. Ryan tasted like sweat and Brendon couldn't get enough of it. He felt himself getting close and he tried to match his thrusts with his strokes, wanting so badly to make Ryan come. 

"Ry, are you? I can't...I need..." Brendon begged, his mouth still pressed to the inside of Ryan's leg. He couldn't look down at him, or he would lose it for sure.

"It's okay, Bren," Ryan answered. He could tell that Brendon was close by the way that his rhythm faltered. Brendon's rhythm, in sex, as in life, rarely faltered. Ryan reached behind his own legs to wrap his fingers around Brendon's hips, his thumbs pressing into Brendon's hipbones. 

If Brendon had not been drinking, his brain may have told him that the polite thing to do would be to pull out, but as it was, he couldn't think. The way that Ryan was holding him and the way that Ryan's muscles clenched around him were too much, and Brendon moaned out Ryan's name as he came inside him. 

Ryan felt it when Brendon came, slick and warm inside him, and quickly replaced Brendon's hand on his dick with his own, jerking himself off a few times. Brendon was still hard inside him and he was lazily kissing Ryan's legs. He could tell that Brendon was trying to keep moving his hips, trying to get Ryan there, but Ryan didn't need it. After a few strokes, he was coming over his stomach, some hitting his chest as well.

Brendon pulled out carefully, reached over to pick up his boxers, and cleaned Ryan up as best as he could with them. He was still having a hard time breathing, and he could tell that Ryan was on the verge of passing out, so he lay down beside him, draping one arm gently across Ryan's chest. 

Ryan turned his head to the side, and grinned at Brendon before stretching to kiss him one last time. He turned his head back and closed his eyes, bringing his hand down so that his fingers were on top the hand that Brendon had on his chest. 

"Ryan, do you think that the sex would still be this good if we did it all the time?" Brendon asked, laughing lightly, the smile not leaving his face. He felt like he was probably going to fall asleep smiling. 

Ryan breathed out a short laugh before responding, "Yes."

"Mmm," Brendon began, kissing Ryan's shoulder and closing his eyes. "You were supposed to say 'No'."


End file.
